


hey there, great pair

by pryvate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Gaming, Livestreaming, M/M, eSports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryvate/pseuds/pryvate
Summary: Renjun thought he’d be tutoring Mandarin that summer. He never imagined he’d end up trending online for making a fool out of himself instead.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 358
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	hey there, great pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_aesthetic_of_happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aesthetic_of_happiness/gifts).



> prompt: hard-working person A works as a translator for irresponsible celebrity person B, who is always purposefully saying ridiculous inappropriate and/or off-topic nonsense in professional settings and watching in glee as person A struggles to translate it without making person B look bad.
> 
> merry christmas to my secret santa rainyjazz!! i hope you don’t mind my very very loose take on your prompt hhh
> 
> thank you to everyone who let me borrow their usernames for this, ilu <3

**Week 1**

Here’s what Renjun knows about the part time job Chenle offered him that summer:

He didn't have to do much outside what he usually does, Renjun just has to teach Mandarin to two helpless kids, or so Chenle deems them to be. It’s four sessions—once a week within the entire month of August. The pay is good too, or again, so deems Chenle.

Regardless, Renjun took the job anyway. He had nothing better to do before classes resume in September, and it seemed harmless and an easy way to earn some extra money.

The moment he stepped foot into the building Chenle directed him to, however, Renjun knew instantly it was a set up.

Here’s what Renjun didn’t know about the part time job Chenle offered him that summer:

The tutoring gig is actually being held at Dream Lab—an Esports organization in Seoul, not at all like in a tutoring school like what Renjun imagined, very far from it even, and the aforementioned classes are actually gaming broadcasts for Huya Live.

“Zhong Chenle.” Renjun grits out when Chenle appears in the elevator in front of him.

Before Renjun could air out his complaints, a laughing Chenle grabs him by the wrist.

Renjun’s dragged past the glass doors he was eyeing suspiciously by the reception, and when the doors part for them, he’s suddenly in a room full of orange and black tracksuits that he’s seen Chenle wear like second skin.

“You're right on time, the stream is just about to start!”

It’s very obvious that Chenle deliberately left out certain things in fear that Renjun wouldn’t accept the offer. And Renjun only further confirms the fact when he finds out Chenle left out the most important detail of the whole ordeal.

Here’s what Renjun didn’t know about the part time job Chenle offered him that summer:

Lee Donghyuck was involved.

\--

**𝓆𝒶𝓈 🦋** @N4N4C0RE・30m  
HELP the new dream lab translator is so funny???? you can hear the grit in his voice everytime hyuck makes him repeat after him ?@#>?

**c ♡** @winkomagic・15m  
donghyuck and the translator bickering >>>>>> kart rider i cna’t rbeathe

**dani |ω･)ﾉ** @daninixoxo・14m  
it looks like they know each other……… inch resting

**JAEMNI** @jaemjenist・10m  
not at jeno watching them fight with a smile???? hello??

\--

Chenle’s two helpless kids aren’t really that helpless, let alone actual children.

Renjun has met Lee Jeno and Lee Donghyuck before, Chenle would have them over from time to time at their apartment but either than that, he doesn't really _know them_ know them. All he knows is their gaming habits, and like any competitive teenager with an affinity for 2D characters—they're the worst.

Here’s what Renjun knows about Lee Jeno: The nicer of the two Lees, adorable eyes, equally adorable smile, says please when he asks for snacks.

Here’s what Renjun knows about Lee Donghyuck: He’s the devil’s incarnate.

When Renjun enters the assigned game room Chenle led him to, he’s greeted by the staff and Jeno. Jeno seems surprised to see him, head perking up like a puppy and waves at him with a smile. He has blue hair today. The last time Renjun saw him, he had red hair, and that was a month ago.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Jeno asks.

“Chenle.” Renjun replies simply, and Jeno snorts, shaking his head.

“Ah. Of course.”

A manager easily beckons Renjun to the side and briefs him about the filming today, apologizing for the job’s short notice, amongst other things (Chenle).

The task is easy enough, Renjun just had to sit with the staff, across from the table set for the gamers, and translate everything they say to Mandarin.

And it was easy enough, at least at the part where Jeno’s merely starting with his introductions.

Jeno starts up the Kart Rider app and shows off the _Jeno_ cart he acquired recently, an impossible feat to come by, or at least Jeno says so. Renjun would never actually know. Jeno could say anything and he’d believe him, the boy can do nothing wrong.

Oh, but Renjun knows who could, who _would_ , and it’s glaringly obvious to anyone watching that the chair beside Jeno is very much missing someone.

As if cue, the door suddenly bursts open, catching everyone’s attention. Donghyuck rushes into the room, hands together in a bow, countless apologies on his lips for being late.

“It’s about time!” Jeno huffs, crossing his arms as Donghyuck sheepishly sits down beside him.

“Sorry,” Donghyuck grins. “My alarm wasn’t working?” He tries.

Renjun’s mouth moves before he even notices, already repeating their small banter into Mandarin naturally.

It all has Donghyuck turning his head sharply, meeting eyes with Renjun instantly, and the surprise is evident in his face when he does.

“Oh?” Donghyuck’s lips shift into a grin, eyes glinting in their usual mischievous mirth—a look Renjun’s very much used to seeing whenever he’s caught up in Donghyuck’s antics.

God, this can’t be good.

“Renjun, welcome.” Donghyuck claps. “Everyone, welcome Renjun, our new translator! A round of applause please!”

Jeno easily joins Donghyuck in whatever it is he’s planning, clapping and smiling in excitement.

“Welcome, welcome!”

Renjun can’t help but flush at the sudden attention even when he’s behind the camera. From the monitor he could see comments fill in quickly with their own clapping and laughter and he burns.

“Ah, right. Hi.” Renjun greets offhandedly. He doesn’t exactly know where to look, nor what to say either, but Jeno is still giving him a grin and a thumbs up like the best person he is. A quick glance to Jeno’s right on the other hand has Renjun fighting to roll his eyes.

Donghyuck crosses his arms at him with a click of his tongue. “You don't sound happy to be here, Renjun-ssi.”

“Well,” Renjun can feel his brow tick, a usual response everytime Donghyuck challenges him, but he has to be smart. This entire thing is being recorded and embarrassing himself on his first day here wasn't part of the job description. “This is a professional setting, Donghyuck-ssi.”

“You’re right,” Donghyuck nods, obviously exaggerating with the comical bob of his head. He then faces the camera with a pout, his hands cupping his face like a flower. _“And I'm so happy to be here~!”_

Renjun could feel all of his hairs rising, as high as the tone of Donghyuck’s voice just now, and when he glances at Jeno, he’s mirroring his open mouthed expression.

It's almost electric the way Renjun meets Donghyuck eyes, there's a challenging glint in them that Renjun is very familiar with, and the accompanied raised brow isn't helping either.

Renjun clears his throat.

“I’m so happy to be here.” He repeats, easily translating it to Mandarin just like what he was told to do today, but Donghyuck is clicking his tongue again, this time wagging a finger at him.

“I'm disappointed in you Renjun-ssi. And here I thought you said you were a professional. That's not how I said it just now.”

“I am a professional, Donghyuck-ssi,” Renjun counters, unfazed. “And your time is currently ticking. You only have an hour to play today and you shouldn’t waste it.”

Donghyuck shakes his head. “Why should I when you’re not taking your job seriously either?”

“I am doing my job seriously.” Renjun huffs. He’s at the edge of his seat, hands ansty, and before he knows it, his own voice is going a pitch higher.

“ _In fact, I’m also so happy to be here~!”_

The silence that follows is time freezing—everyone in the room frozen for a moment as they gawk at Renjun, wide eyed and speechless.

Shame is already enveloping Renjun like a thick blanket the minute he realizes what he’s done, and he removes his hands under his chin like he was burned. It only worsens when a slow smile spreads across Donghyuck’s face, a rather disgustingly triumphant one.

“I stand corrected.” Donghyuck beams.

God, Renjun wants to go home. Maybe rotting in his bed out of boredom was the better choice after all.

Jeno clears his throat then, snapping everyone back to him and his smiling eyes. “So, Kart Rider?”

Renjun doesn't forget his manners once the session ends.

He bows to Jeno and Donghyuck curtly, bows at the staff and says his thank you’s, but once he’s out of the room, he zeroes in on the massive neo green headphones hanging around the neck of one Zhong Chenle and stomps his way to where he’s standing by the vending machines.

“Don't think I’ve forgotten that this is your fault in the first place!”

Chenle yells at the sudden attack, but then he’s bursting into laughter, even when Renjun has him in a pretty secure headlock. “You should be thanking me! You said you were bored!”

“Thank you?! For humiliating me?!”

Before Renjun could even leave the room earlier, he got a message from Chenle. He sent him nothing but a Twitter link, and to Renjun’s horror, it’s a clip of him and Donghyuck arguing, the shivering high pitch of his voice ringing in his ears everytime the 20 second video loops.

“Come on, it's not like they can see you!”

“That’s the thing,” Renjun cringes, neck tingling red. “I didn't even have to be in frame to humiliate myself!”

“Please, I've seen way worse things being shared around.” Chenle rolls his eyes. Chenle wraps an arm around Renjun’s waist, still in headlock, and turns them around towards the lounge area.

“See him? Jaemin from my team with the black hair?”

Renjun watches this Jaemin guy plop down beside Jeno in the tiny yellow bean bag he’s been nesting on, raising a brow as he watches Jaemin wrap an arm around Jeno’s waist and kiss him on the temple.

Oh? Well, he didn't know about this. He has to weasel this information out of Jeno some other time, Renjun thinks.

“What about him?” Renjun asks.

"If you ever see him enter any meeting room with Jeno, stay clear of it." Chenle says.

"Why?" Renjun frowns. "They seem pretty harmless."

He's met with an ominous chuckle from Chenle.

"Oh, my sweet summer child.” Chenle shakes his head. “Just look up their names on Twitter, you’ll see your little screw up today isn’t so bad compared to anything they've done on camera."

Well, that's another thing Renjun has to ask Jeno about now. But does he even want to know? Renjun shakes his head.

"Whatever, you still owe me." He huffs.

“Can this be solved with food? I'm hungry.” Chenle gripes back. He's using his puppy eyes on Renjun, making Renjun roll his eyes, ultimately loosening his hold.

“As long as you're paying.”

\--

**lala** @sileelabuyo・30m  
oh? they're actually getting along this week 👀

**pam** @brilliantjaem・23m  
the way they're looking at jeno....... i just know jaemin's involved in whatever this is 🙇

**siri** @nononomin_・17m  
noooooo, the marks on jeno’s neck???? 😭

**sunny** @fuIIpeach・8m  
no but i know we don't know what renjun looks like but him and hyuck are kind of cute together

\--

**Week 2**

It's not like Renjun actually despises Donghyuck.

On the contrary, Renjun would say they're somewhat friends. In the handful encounters Jeno and Donghyuck would crash at his and Chenle’s shared apartment, they've been nothing but nice to him. At least, until they have their controllers in their hands.

As it turns out, Donghyuck is as competitive as can be, and Renjun had to deal with it first hand.

It all started with a quick toss of a controller from Chenle, asking Renjun to fill in for him on Super Smash Brothers while he takes a quick run to the bathroom.

Chenle was shutting the door behind him before Renjun could protest, and Renjun sighed, resigned, and plopped down beside Donghyuck on the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you." He remembered Donghyuck grinning at him.

That was the last time Renjun saw Donghyuck smiling that afternoon.

One win on Renjun's end, entirely acquired by sheer beginner’s luck, led to another, and another, and another, until Donghyuck was standing up, frustration written all over his face, demanding rematch after rematch until he beat Renjun at his favorite game.

It lasts the entire evening. Jeno and Chenle, who were watching them play the entire day, ended up falling asleep on the couch together, amidst the ruckus from Renjun and Donghyuck’s constant bickering.

Donghyuck has been annoyed with him (and his Kirby) ever since.

Renjun isn't exactly a gaming aficionado like the rest of his friends, but contrary to the downplaying Renjun does when he retells this story, it's easily one of the most exhilarating experiences of his life.

So really, Renjun didn't actually mind coming in that next week for the next gaming session to see Jeno and Donghyuck again. He’s kind of excited coming into the Dream Lab office that day, not that he’d ever tell Chenle that, or anyone else for that matter. Especially Donghyuck, he'll have the most kick out of it, Renjun’s sure.

Renjun is here early today. Chenle had told him to come by around just before lunch—a time where the office is actually rather quiet and peaceful, and he was right—everyone’s on their respective booths, minding their own business; eyes on the screen and their headphones in—the noise cancelling ones.

It’s peaceful as Renjun walks down the hall, even as he beelines to the gaming room they were in last week. He was thinking he could lounge around there while waiting for the rest, and the thought of it has Renjun humming as he reaches for the door.

Renjun never gets through the door. Instead, he’s pulled by the arm unexpectedly before he even gets the chance to twist the handle.

It's Donghyuck holding him by the elbow, because of course it has to be Donghyuck. Leave it to him to always be the one disrupting Renjun's peaceful morning.

“What?” Renjun glares at him.

“Occupied.” Donghyuck says simply.

Renjun frowns. From the small window on the door, anyone can see that the lights were off. “There's no one—”

And then Renjun hears it—he hears the whimper before he sees the blue hair.

Renjun moves back the moment he hears the telltale moan that can only belong to Jeno. Another gruffer groan follows, who he could only assume is Jaemin, and really, that's the last thing Renjun wants to know about _that._

Donghyuck is snickering as he wraps an arm around Renjun's stiff shoulders. Dragging the frozen boy to the opposite end of the hallway with him.

“You get used to it when you're here everyday.” Donghyuck shrugs, too nonchalant for Renjun's liking.

“That doesn't sound like something I want to get used to.” Renjun grimaces. He adored Jeno, he really does—cute, gentle, and harmless little Jeno who is incapable of hurting a fly. Hearing him out of breath and whining now is almost wrong to witness.

When Chenle warned him about him about this last week, he just filed the information in the back of his mind and left it at that. Now, he isn't sure if he should search for their names online. Ever.

Renjun couldn't look at Jeno properly throughout the entire broadcast.

He still translates everything fine, almost robotic even as Jeno narrates the course he’s taking on Kart Rider. He’s all adorable with his green helmet hair and his _Jeno_ cart, and Donghyuck right at his tailgate, vowing to tarnish Jeno’s current three win advantage over him that night. It’s a perfectly normal broadcast if Renjun does say so himself, nothing out of the ordinary, really.

Renjun just wishes it was the same ordeal in his mind right now.

He could still hear Jeno's whines echoes in the back of his mind, and it makes Renjun’s skin crawl just thinking about it.

It's not like he's purposefully thinking about it either—one look at Jeno is enough, and when he and Donghyuck came back to the game room a good thirty minutes later when they cooled off by the vending machines, Jeno was there all alone, mildly disheveled as he smiles up at Renjun kindly. Renjun shivers.

When Renjun does chance a look at Jeno throughout the broadcast, Donghyuck catches his eye almost immediately after, and they would both start laughing out of nowhere, even while in the middle of a game. It's silly really, especially with an understandably confused Jeno caught in the middle, blinking confusingly.

The stream only gets even more uncontrollable as Donghyuck keeps alluding to the incident.

“So Jeno was early to the game room today,” Donghyuck comments offhandedly. “Even earlier than the staff, guys!” They’re playing their final round for the day, 2:2, and through his penchant for gossip, he still has his eyes on the prize. It all makes Renjun bite back his smile.

Jeno frowns, adjusting in his seat. “What do you mean? I’m always early here. You’re just always late, Hyuck.”

“Touché.” Donghyuck tuts, still not looking up from his phone. “But you were two hours early today, wonder why.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Jeno whines. “Can’t I not come early?”

Renjun watches Donghyuck’s lips twitch, fighting off his own smile as he does so.

“Of course you can, babe.” Donghyuck hums. “You made that perfectly clear with Jaemin earlier too.”

Renjun has never seen Jeno so red in his life.

“LEE. DONGHYUCK.”

Jeno drops his phone suddenly to lunge at a laughing Donghyuck who complains about the pain of his stomach the entire time rather than Jeno's actual punches at him.

“It’s not my fault you’re so loud!” Donghyuck yells amidst the headlock he’s in, and Jeno, cheeks and neck and flushed hot with embarrassment, only tightens his hold on Donghyuck with a choked up noise of protest.

The chat explodes as they continue to bicker, their race completely forgotten and abandoned on the table, and Renjun bites down his own laughter as he scans the comments on the tablet they've given him.

"Renjun-ssi!” Donghyuck calls out. “What do the comments say?"

In the matter of minutes Renjun shifted his attention to his screen, Jeno had Donghyuck on the table, arms locked on his back. Still, Donghyuck is smiling like he won the lottery.

"Don't keep them for yourself. Me and Jeno want to know, right?"

Jeno looks at Renjun with wide eyes. "Do I want to know?"

Renjun didn't think he could rival Jeno's flushed face that evening. He coughs, swiping his finger up.

"I'll read the appropriate ones."

"Sorry you had to see that," Jeno rubs at the back of his neck. It’s permanently pink at this point, and Renjun almost feels bad. Almost because Jeno and Jaemin promised dinner as compensation from this morning’s incident and it would be terrible of him to decline.

"Guest you're not bad to keep around here." Donghyuck bumps his shoulder. They're all squeezed into a tiny booth at Chenle's favorite Korean barbecue place.

It's a tiny little thing, but Chenle promised it has the best pork belly in the city, and if there was someone who knew their restaurants around Seoul like the back of his hand, it's Doyoung, but Chenle is a good second alternate.

"I've always been fun to be around." Renjun raises a brow. He reaches over to steal one of Donghyuck’s braised potatoes off of his plate. "You're just a sore loser."

Donghyuck hums against his glass. "I'll let that slip for now since you got us food."

"How much did you even see anyway?" Jaemin mumbles as he flips the strips of pork belly on the grill.

"I swear I didn't even see anything," Renjun promises with a wave of his hands and a small laugh. He watches Jeno slump in relief in front of him and his lips quirk up in a half smile.

"Jeno was kind of loud though."

Jaemin grins. "He is."

Jeno hides his face on a laughing Chenle beside him. "Oh god."

"See you next week, guys." Renjun grins. "Today was fun."

And it was, Renjun wasn't sure how much he ate, but suddenly it was one in the morning and he was too full to move. It only got better when Jeno ordered some soju in hopes of drowning in the shame that was today, but three shots had him giggly and useless and Renjun and Donghyuck didn't mind finishing up the bottom for him.

He gives Jeno, who was hopelessly leaning his entire weight on Jaemin, a pat on a back. "Get some rest, you big baby."

Renjun and Donghyuck help Jaemin into the cab they called over, waving their goodbyes as they watch them drive off.

Renjun calls for another cab, waking up a sleepy Chenle sitting on the curb when it stops in front of them.

"Well, this is it for us too." Renjun smiles. "See you next week, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck holds the door for him as Renjun carefully leads Chenle into the back seat. When Renjun is also seated, Donghyuck is still keeping the door open, a thoughtful frown on his lips. Renjun blinks up at him.

"We’re at the office everyday if you just want to hang around," Donghyuck murmurs. "If you're not busy, of course!" He quickly blurts out belatedly.

It’s one in the morning in Seoul and the streets are illuminated in neon. Renjun wonders if it’s his buzzed mind playing tricks on him that night, but there is a hopefully sheen in Donghyuck brown eyes that he can’t exactly say find it within himself to say no to.

It's only when the driver beeps once does Renjun notice he's been just staring up at Donghyuck, having said nothing for the past minute, and he shakes his head.

"Right," Renjun nods. "I’ll think about it, okay? Goodnight, Donghyuck."

\--

**🍷** @jaemjaemis・40m  
OMG THE TRANSLATOR AND HYUCK PLAYING SMASH AAAA

**르.** @nanaderys・32m  
this is the first time i'm seeing donghyuck so distracted in a stream 👁 👁

**julian ♡** @darIingnana・27m  
if hyuck stopped looking to the side instead of the screen he wouldn't be losing i'm just saying 😆

**cony ☆↺** @starlight_jaem・11m  
and if i start shipping hyuck with the cute faceless translator what then

\--

**Week 2, Day 2**

Donghyuck is already in the game room when Renjun enters.

There isn't a Huya broadcast today, but Donghyuck invited him in to come join his Twitch stream. Donghyuck migrated them to a smaller room, bringing with him a more modest set up than usual. There aren't staff around, no big lights and big cameras. There is only a small camera mounted on a small tripod, a ring light, and Donghyuck's impressive two monitor desktop, but as Renjun walks to where Donghyuck is setting up, it's obvious that he knows what he's doing.

"Hey," Donghyuck nods. He pats at the empty gaming chair beside him. "Come sit. Don't worry, the camera is only filming me."

When Renjun sits down, the comments are already running on the monitor closest to him. Renjun raises an amused brow.

"You do your Twitch streams in English?"

"Of course." Donghyuck drags the s purposefully, making Renjun snort. "Been doing this for a good two years, picked up some words here and there. It's good practice for us if we end up competing abroad."

Renjun remembers Chenle streaming the international tournaments at their apartment, remembers the rapt attention he had, obviously routing for Odd Eye Circle, another Seoul based esports origination, but that day they weren't a rival, but Chenle and South Korea's pick.

"Do you guys want to compete internationally?" Renjun asks.

Donghyuck hums. "It's definitely up there. I mean, not right now obviously, but definitely a dream of ours to be good enough to represent South Korea. But we’re not in a hurry. Regionals are in a few months time, and I’d rather focus on that first."

Dream Lab only launched about two years ago, the small office starting off as a passing idea Chenle and Donghyuck had over at their small dining table. Now, two years later, their little dream turned into reality.

With Chenle’s little reports to him about the organization here and there as it grew, and what Renjun has experienced himself these past two weeks, it’s obvious that they’ve come a long way in those two years, and they’ll just continue to grow bigger and better.

It’s obvious to Renjun and to anyone who steps foot at Dream Lab the passion and dedication they have for esports, and it’ll take them to higher places. And although right now they’re limiting themselves to regional competitions, in a few years time they'll definitely be competing nationally too. It’s only a matter of time.

"This is yours." A pro controller is suddenly thrown into Renjun's hands, snapping him out of his thoughts. It's only then does he finally notice Donghyuck having docked his Switch console to his computer.

Oh no.

"What are we playing?" Renjun asks. He has an idea actually, and the way the pit of his stomach flips has him pretty positive about what they'll be spending the next hour playing, or better yet, arguing over.

Donghyuck grins at him, clicking a tab for him to appear on the lower right of the screen.

"Smash."

"Just admit that you suck at this game already!"

"Not until I prove that you only have beginner's luck!"

"Beginner's luck?! For three months?!"

Renjun groans, pinching at the bridge of his nose. He knows no one in the stream can see him right now, but his frustrations can absolutely be heard in his voice.

He lets out a laugh as he shakes his head. “You should be so glad Smash isn’t a tournament game.”

Donghyuck sighs, closing his eyes as he leans back on his chair. “You’re right.”

Renjun frowns.

He never thought he’d actually feel bad about what he just said, and the thought shouldn’t have never crossed his mind at all because seconds later, Donghyuck is sitting upright, turning to face the camera, wagging his finger around. “Renjun has a point, guys. They were right not to pick with these many bugs in the system.”

Renjun pushes at a hysteric Donghyuck, making his chair roll off screen.

\--

**abbie 🔮** @jaeminuggets・20m  
pretty sure i just saw hyuck by game station today and he was with someone 👁👁 pic.twitter.com/DwXs892Cn1

**leo** @lovecherriemoji・23m  
oh? is my boy finally getting some

**deni** @piscesnomin・11m  
what if ,, and hear me out on this, this mystery boy was our good boy renjun ....

**리** @reeminhyung・5m  
AAAAAA dont you dare get my hopes up!!!

\--

**Week 2, Day 4**

"Why do I have to be here again?"

Renjun purses his lips, thumbing through the shelves of switch games. nothing has really caught his eye yet.

"Because," Donghyuck hums, waving a copy of Paper Mario around. "Buying a Switch solely for a farming game is ridiculous."

Renjun juts his bottom lip out. “It's not a farming game. I made an entire island from scratch.”

Donghyuck snorts. “Same thing.”

This isn't the first time Renjun has been to Game Station. Four months ago he bought his Switch console here (on impulse), Animal Crossing: New Horizons (again, on impulse), and his twelve month Nintendo online membership after an entire night of watching Animal Crossing playthroughs.

He never thought he’d find himself stepping foot inside the store again to be honest, but of course Donghyuck had other plans for him.

It all started with Donghyuck randomly messaging him at one in the morning, asking what games he had on his Switch that _isn't_ Super Smash Brothers. Renjun remembered rolling on his bed with his bleary eyes and haphazardly typed in Animal Crossing, or at least a close variation of it he can make out with with his eyes fully closed.

It all went downhill from there.

He couldn't sleep with Donghyuck constantly spamming him with messages—messages of protest against his harmless children's game choice and Renjun ended up agreeing to shop for new games with him just so he can finally go to sleep.

Now it's the next day, and Donghyuck promptly dragged him to Game Station as promised, beelining to the shelf of Switch games like he owned the place.

‘I don't know why you hate it so much,” Renjun sighs. He’s flipping through some titles he has no clue about, least heard about. He wasn’t exactly a gaming aficionado, he was just lured by the Animal Crossing franchise with it’s adorable characters. It’s the reason why he always goes for Kirby too, and he’s not really that ashamed to admit that. “Even Chenle is playing it and he has more hours of the playthrough than me! The idiot is addicted to cataloguing, I think he has every furniture in the game right now.”

"I don’t know what the hell that means but you're with me now, not Chenle, so try this," Donghyuck hands him an unfamiliar blue box and renjun squints at the cover.

"Pokemon Sword?"

“Don't tell me you've never played a Pokemon game either,” Donghyuck almost looks horrified, worse when Renjun visibly cringes in admission.

“I won't?” Renjun tries. Donghyuck’s eyes are wide.

“You’re kidding.”

“I told you, this is the first ever console I bought and I only bought it to plant fruit and hybrid flowers.”

“Yeah, well, you're getting this.” Donghyuck easily pulls a small blue cart by the entrance and chucks the game into it. Renjun gapes.

“Are you insane? It's so expensive! Do I look like I have money?”

Donghyuck waves a dismissive hand. “I'll get it for you, you owe me with this one.”

Renjun rolls his eyes. “You insisted, dumbass. Don’t put the blame on me now.”

Donghyuck shakes his head, a hand on his chest. “I can't help it, I’m a philanthropist.”

“Oh my _god._ ”

Renjun is looking at the display of switch cases when he sees Donghyuck by the shelf of Animal Crossing merchandise. He raises a brow, Donghyuck was supposed to be paying for his games already, the last time Renjun saw him he was at the counter with his small cartful of cartridges.

Now, this is a sight to see. If Renjun notices the Animal Crossing box Donghyuck hides behind his back when he makes it back to the counter, he doesn't say anything.

He will definitely be keeping an eye on his friends list when he gets home though.

\--

**donghyuck official** @dreamlab_dh・10m  
i got freaking pears …. PEARS i’m restarting no one can stop me pic.twitter.com/SbUw421Ky0

**c 💫 #nct2020** @doyoungeh・4m  
wait . this is the real donghyuck right

**r** **os** @nominfinity・1m  
hyuck????? playing animal crossing????????? i’ve truly seeing for the first time in my life

**ira ⚡️** @bundoie・1m  
didn’t chenle mention he was playing ac too because renjun roped him into it ………. the two dots ….. i’ve connected them

\--

**Week 2, Day 5**

**renjun  
** i think i’m lost?

**donghyuck  
** how the hell do you get lost in a damn game omg

**renjun  
** i’m stuck in wild area help why is this place so big????

**donghyuck  
** renjun you literally just have to go straight ahead

**renjun  
** but the pokemon are everywhere???  
and i keep dying because they’re too high level??

**donghyuck  
** do you have any repel in your bag rn?  
super repel? max repel?

**renjun  
** ….repel?

**donghyuck  
** oh god, do you need me to call you rn?

**renjun  
** please?

**donghyuck  
** ‘kay

**donghyuck  
** btw its not cheating if i restart right?  
fuck pears

**renjun  
** omg you already announced you’ll do it anyway  
just restart

\--

**bree** @marnanomin・16m  
oh no ;;;;;;;;;;; renjun is so cute [crying cat gif]

**(** **₊◜◡◝)** @lethargiclump・9m  
so the boy hyuck was with the other day was renjun ….. interesting interesting

**ri** @jenjenluvr_・1m  
whoever won that polaroid, treasure it please 😔💔

\--

**Week 3**

Another week, another Huya broadcast. They’re playing Battleground this week, as per Jeno’s request.

They start off the game with Donghyuck being surrounded by fans before the drop off, hitting his character purposefully. Jeno is laughing beside him, having found where they were trapping Donghyuck and added to the chaos with punches of his own.

“Jeno you’re supposed to be on my side!” Donghyuck whines.

“I _am_ beside you!” Jeno counters, still in a middle of a giggle fit. “Can you scoot a little bit to the left? I wanna see if I can punch you square in the face.”

Renjun can see why Jeno would want them to play this, in kart rider it was obvious how equal their skill was, but on pubg jeno is scary good. He’s good to the point he has time to dress his character up in a maid costume, dance around donghyuck’s injured avatar and kill two other characters in a span of two minutes.

It's a fun stream, it always is when Donghyuck and Jeno are playing. They know how to entertain an audience while getting in some proper playthrough, and that’s a talent, Renjun thinks.

So it’s no surprise that it was another fun stream that week, or at least, it started that way. As the broadcast slowly progressed, Renjun was starting to notice the sudden change of flow in the comment section. Seeing his name pop up every few seconds, even more so than Jeno and Donghyuck’s, was the last thing Renjun expected to see.

The distress must be apparent in his face because he watches Donghyuck look up from his phone through the monitor.

“What’s wrong, Renjun?” he asks. It makes Jeno stop beside him too, blinking in question.

“Nothing, just,” Renjun dismisses with a small laugh. “The comments are just a bit, off topic, I guess?”

Jeno frowns at that, turning to the camera with his brows creased in concern. “Are you guys sending mean things? That isn’t very nice.”

“No, no, it’s not like that!” Renjun clarifies quickly. His ears are warm. “The viewers are just a bit curious about me?”

There were no actual mean comments in the live chat, but there was a discussion about Renjun—about who he is, how funny he is in the livestreams, but most of all, everyone is curious about what he looks like. It’s not like Renjun was actively trying to hide, he just never found the need to appear on screen. He didn’t really need to do that to make himself known either, so he didn’t think too much of it.

But as the broadcasts went on, him tagging along with Donghyuck’s personal streams not helping, the viewers got to know Renjun more, got to see him be playful and got to ride along his snide remarks and laughed with him. All things considered, it’s not exactly a bad thing. Renjun also loved how interactive the lives were himself, and it wouldn’t be as fun as it is without everyone tuning in. But it’s definitely a thought that Renjun didn’t think to be concerned about until now.

“Everyone, I know Renjun has been a fun addition to our streams recently, but please respect his privacy too.” Donghyuck says. He sounds serious, even looks serious and Renjun knows he shouldn’t be smiling but feels cheeks lift slightly.

“It’s fine.” Renjun laughs, scratching at the back of his neck. Donghyuck is looking at him, still frowning, and Renjun flashes him a shy grin. “Thank you for taking interest in me even though I’m never on screen everyone.”

Renjun rolls his chair to the left slightly to where the main camera is, and flashes a quick finger heart. It makes both Jeno and Donghyuck laugh, and just like that, the tension is broken.

“Hurry up and pick one already,” Donghyuck grumbles, holding up a box of colored markers.

Jeno pays him no mind, taking his sweet time. In the end, he settles with the plain black Sharpie pen, making Donghyuck groan. Renjun watches it all with a shake of his head.

They actually have enough time for a punishment today. The last two broadcasts weren’t too fortunate, (or were fortunate, depending on who has it bad in the situation). It was Jeno’s game to beat, and with Donghyuck’s luck that day, Donghyuck himself already resigned himself to accepting the punishment that has his name written all over it. Quite literally.

Jeno frowns. “Keep still, Hyuck.”

“It tickles.” Donghyuck scrunches his nose, the tip covered in black marker.

Jeno is always a little too nice, even when he has the reign over punishments like this. For once that night Renjun finds himself agreeing with the comments telling Jeno to do a bit more damage to Donghyuck’s face, and Renjun voices it out just as Jeno is about done drawing whiskers on Donghyuck’s cheeks.

“They’re saying it isn’t enough, Jeno-ssi.” Renjun says. Jeno promptly pouts at him.

“Any suggestions then, everyone?” He asks, and Renjun knows it isn’t directed as him as Jeno leans in to check his own screen, but Renjun does have a suggestion in mind actually, and it makes his leg bounce anxiously, eyes darting from the tablet on his lap, to the big cameras beside him, to Donghyuck trying and failing to scratch his nose without staining his fingers.

Renjun exhales out of his mouth.

The moment he stands, Jeno and Donghyuck immediately stare at him, brows furrowed, jaws clench. Renjun waves them off with a shaky laugh.

“No, it’s okay,” Renjun assures, eyes crinkling. “Wait for me there.”

Both Jeno and Donghyuck eye him carefully as he reaches their table, and Renjun doesn’t dare lift his gaze up at the cameras that are now filling him, instead he reaches for Jeno’s marker and faces Donghyuck with a grin.

“Ready?”

He doesn’t wait for Donghyuck to say anything, already uncapping the marker and going to town on Donghyuck’s face. He could feel Jeno leaning in close to take a look, biting his own laugh off as Jeno snickers.

Renjun pulls away then, and both him and Jeno burst into laughter.

“Perfect!” Renjun lets out between snickers. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at both of them, before grabbing his phone.

“Is it?”

Renjun inspects his work between tears—the handlebar mustache drawn with the tips curling up to the heavens, one particular curl acting as his monocle, his brow connecting heavily at the middle, matching the haphazard beard Donghyuck’s suddenly sporting.

“Pretty much.” Renjun grins. He makes a move to get back to his seat, but Donghyuck grabs his arm before Renjun could round the table, pulling his flush to his side.

“Oh, you're not going anywhere. Take a photo with me.”

He wraps an arm around Renjun’s waist, it’s loose enough for Renjun to pull away anytime, but Renjun doesn't. Instead, he stays in place, heart hammering as Donghyuck lifts up his powder blue polaroid camera. In the corner of his eye, Renjun could see Donghyuck’s tablet alight, the comments coming in so fast on the screen.

Renjun purses his lips. He didn’t have to guess what they’re all about, really, but as Donghyuck counts down to three and he finds himself leaning against Donghyuck’s size, it’s the last thing on his mind.

“Thank you for tuning into another stream,” Jeno beams, fanning a polaroid film in his hands.

Renjun doesn't remember where the chair he’s sitting on came from, but Donghuck hasn’t really let go of him since he braved himself enough to join them on their table. Renjun stayed put anyway, even as Donghyuck finished taking pictures, even as he loosened his hold on him to sign some postcards. Renjun just sat there in between them, anxious yet fascinated to see them work from this different angle.

“Why don’t we have Renjun say our goodbyes?” Donghyuck suddenly says.

Renjun straightens at the call of his name, turning to Donghyuck to find him smiling kindly at him. To his right, he could feel Jeno snake a comforting hand around his arm.

Renjun finds himself smiling, eyes flicking shyly to the camera. “Oh, right. I should've properly introduced myself beforehand, should I?”

Donghyuck snorts. “Took you long enough.”

\--

**donghyuck official** @dreamlab_dh・1h  
he looks angry rn but renjun says have a good day 😁👍 pic.twitter.com/XpAq842Cm3

**JAEMIN’S WAIST** 📍 @piscesnomin・50m  
RENJUN AGAIN

**siri** @nononomin_ ・34m  
they need to stop before i start yearning more renhyuck content 😔

**c 💫 #nct2020** @doyoungeh・23m  
donghyuck official is slowly turning into a renjun hourly account not that i’m complaining

\--

**Week 3, Day 3**

**donghyuck  
** up for a stream?

**renjun  
** it’s only 8am

**renjun  
** also do i have a choice?

**donghyuck  
** the stream’s not until 7 dw

**donghyuck  
** also you do, but i’ll keep doing this face if u say no

**donghyuck  
** [IMG_3963.jpg]

**renjun  
** well

**renjun  
** i’m going back to bed  
goodnight <3

**donghyuck  
** [IMG_3964.jpg]

**donghyuck  
** [IMG_3965.jpg]

**donghyuck  
** [IMG_3966.jpg]

**donghyuck  
** [IMG_3967.jpg]

**renjun  
** OK

**donghyuck  
** [IMG_3965.jpg]

**donghyuck  
** [IMG_3966.jpg]

**donghyuck  
** [IMG_3967.jpg]

**renjun  
** I GET IT

**renjun  
** ENOUGH

**donghyuck  
** wait

**renjun  
** what now??

**donghyuck  
** [IMG_3968.jpg]

**renjun  
**.

\--

**chenle official** @dreamlab_cl・28m  
why is he always here i'm starting to get concerned pic.twitter.com/MsUq527Dj1

**r.s** @nominfinity・21m  
renjun’s a legitimate member of dream lab at this point all he needs is the tracksuit

**rêverie** @jaemjenist・13m  
well 👀 #GiveRenjunTheTracksuit

**moon boy 🌒** @pvtwon・6m  
chenle and renjun please do an island tour i will not beg i will only ask 493843 times

\--

**  
Week 3, Day 4**

“Now, isn't this a sight to see,” Chenle crosses his arms over his chest. “At this point you’re here more than me.”

Renjun ignores him, slipping off his messenger back like routine to sink against the couch. Chenle easily crowds beside him, also routine, earning a glare from Renjun.

It isn’t out of the ordinary for Renjun to come by so often anymore. He’s practically here everyday now. And with everyday he comes into the office, Chenle’s smile gets bigger and bigger with each passing day. Renjun doesn’t know if it’s a good thing that even that hasn’t stopped him from coming in, despite how annoyingly all knowing Chenle’s smile is.

For all the years he’s known the kid, he has always seen through him, in everything, always a step further than him, and it’s terrifying and amazing as it sounds. Renjun has learned it’s best not to fight him about it, Chenle’s always right in the end. That doesn’t stop Renjun from trying though.

Renjun sighs. “Whatever you're thinking it is, it’s not.”

“Oh?” Chenle perks up, cheshire grin in place. “What am I thinking about anyway?”

“Look, it’s simple,” Renjun shrugs. “He won't shut up until I come. So, naturally, here I am.”

Chenle snorts. “Donghyuck’s not even here yet.”

“Whatever, I’m getting a drink.” Renjun stands, ignoring his burning neck. He tugs at his shirt collar. “Just, tell me when he arrives. He better get here before Jaemin and Jeno hog the couches again.”

He could hear Chenle laughing even as he’s halfway across the hall. “You don’t see the irony in this and I love it!”

\--

**r.s** @nominfinity・10m  
i can’t believe it’s the last one ……………. [cat crying gif]

**abbie 🔮** @jaeminuggets・7m  
i mean i’m always sad when these broadcasts end but i’m extra sad bc renjun looks so sad too ;___;

**dani |ω･)ﾉ** @daninixoxo・3m  
i’m gonna miss them so much 😢😔👎

**𝓆𝒶𝓈 🦋** @N4N4C0RE・1m  
please have renjun again in the next ones T_T

\--

**Week 4**

Renjun finds himself between Jeno and Donghyuck again this week, but the atmosphere isn’t as chaotic as it usually is. Instead, there are somber smiles on their faces as they greet the viewers.

“It’s the last week of the Huya broadcast, guys.” Jeno announces, button lip jutting out in a pout.

“We’re a bit sad about it too, but don’t worry. We’ll definitely come back just in time for the regional tournaments.” Donghyuck says.

Jeno nods, holding a fist out. “We’ll work hard to make you guys proud.”

It’s the first time Dream Lab is competing as an organization that year, and representing the team is Jeno, Donghyuck and Chenle. The tournament is two months away, but Renjun is already swelling with pride just thinking about them stepping on that stage for the first time. He already thinks of them as winners, them winning the entire thing is just going to be a bonus.

Jeno turns to Renjun, running a hand against the back of Renjun’s neck. “It’s the last week with Renjun too.”

Renjun smiles softly at him, and then the camera. “It’s been fun.”

“We’re doing something different today, actually.” Donghyuck points his thumb at Renjun’s direction, snorting. “Renjun here is also a gamer, if you’ve seen how much he cheats on Smash on my streams. We’re touring his Animal Crossing island today, and we’ll finally see what the fuss is all about.”

“Hey!” Renjun glares, pushing at Donghyuck’s side.

The entire time Renjun runs around Moonrise, his prized five star island, Donghyuck and Jeno was making him stop and explain every little thing they came across. Of course, the hour wasn’t complete with commentary and teasing from the two idiots, but at spots on his island where it’s obvious Renjun has spent some time building, he finds himself smiling proudly at their genuine awe.

It’s a calmer stream than the previous three they’ve had, but it wasn't any less fun. And although Renjun was a bit timid at the beginning, still not used to being in front of the camera, being sandwiched between Jeno and Donghyuck and their energy had him adopting really well throughout the entire stream.

It’s already the end before they know it, and Renjun never thought he’d even be sad to put down his pro controller ever, but he slumps against his chair, carefully placing it on the table in front of him.

Donghyuck sighs as he says his own goodbyes to the viewers. His smile is somber, quirking in one corner as he looks at Renjun. “I guess this is goodbye too, Renjun-ssi.”

Renjun doesn’t know why the word goodbye makes his stomach flip, but he doesn’t want to hear it again. And he wont, because even though it’s his last day as Jeno and Donghyuck’s translator, it’s not like he won’t be coming back to Dream Lab anytime soon. In fact, him and Donghyuck already made plans for tomorrow.

Renjun shakes his head. “Idiot, you still have to teach me how to beat Piers and Raihan, remember?”

Donghyuck laughs, scratches the back of his neck as he nods. “You’re right.”

He’s beaming this time, and Renjun wonders if he looks just as ridiculous right now.

“So, see you tomorrow, right?” Donghyuck asks.

Renjun eyes crinkle. “Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

\--

\--

**satellite** @pvtwon・54m  
i spy with my little eye renhyuck at seoul super league 👁👁 pic.twitter.com/GwZo739Bw8

**cony ☆↺** @starlight_jaem・50m  
AS THEY SHOULD

**(₊◜◡◝)** @lethargiclump・43m  
i would say i’m surprised but i’m really not

**pam** @brilliantjaem・23m  
it would’ve been more of a surprise if renjun wasn’t there tbh 😌

\--

**  
Week 15**

“Pretty sure this is a Korean tournament, we don't need a translator.”

It was wishful thinking on Renjun’s part that he would run into Chenle at all at Seoul e-Stadium of all places. Renjun pointedly ignores the way his ears and neck are burning, instead, he keeps walking further into the function room, presenting his pass quickly at the registration booth. Chenle is hot on his heels, his stupid knowing grin haunting as it is ridiculous.

“It’s not like I chose to be here, I owed someone,” Renjun mumbles, more to himself than a reply to Chenle.

He doesn’t have time to check if Chenle heard, an arm from his right is already circling around his neck, a little too familiarly too, and Renjun is suddenly pressed against Donghyuck’s equally familiar warmth.

“He does,” Donghyuck confirms with a grin. “He owns me, right here,” He taps his finger against his cheek, puckering his lips for added effect.

Renjun rolls his eyes, pushing a laughing Donghyuck away from him. It’s only then does he notice Jeno and Jaemin behind them, also grinning at them stupidly.

Renjun crosses his arms over his chest, painfully aware of the way his heart is thumping wildly against his ribs. “If you win the game, that is.”

Donghyuck’s lips curl into a smirk as he crosses his own arms,, pointing his chin at him. “Not if, _when_ I win.”

Renjun finds himself grinning despite himself. “I’ll be waiting then.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re asking who would buy a switch solely for animal crossing, it’s me, i would and i did
> 
> apologies if it’s a bit clunky and all over the place, despite being a gaming au i didn’t really go into details with the games kgjkdj but i hope you still enjoyed
> 
> merry christmas to lovely rainjazz, i don’t think this was what you we’re imagining with your prompt, but i hope you still liked it ;;;
> 
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> let’s be friends!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/pvtwon) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/e_girls)


End file.
